


Con un hilo de voz

by dasakuryo



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasakuryo/pseuds/dasakuryo
Summary: Dice las dos palabras sumido en penumbras, cuando la cree dormida. Pero Jyn está despierta, y escuchó esa confesión.





	Con un hilo de voz

**Author's Note:**

> Una historia cortita para Dix, a la que le debía hace un montón algo de estos dos en español. Respuesta al prompt "cosas que dijiste cuando pensaste que estaba dormid@". Espero que les guste :)

—Te quiero.

Jyn se obligó a inspirar profundamente y mantener la respiración acompasada, pretendiendo dormir. Su voz fue menos que un susurro. Se removió entre las mantas, haciéndose un ovillo. El brazo de Cassian descansaba lánguido en la curva de su cintura. Sintió el roce cuando él se movió, instantes después sus dedos vagaron por su abdomen sin rumbo fijo. Una caricia casi etérea, etérea como lo había sido su confesión.

Quizás debería darse la vuelta, mirarle a los ojos y responder... _algo_. Decirle que ella también lo quería, o quizás sería mejor ahorrarse las palabras y dejar que una simple acción hablara por ella, quizás debería dejar que un beso llenara el vacío de lo que no podía poner en palabras—

O quizás debía mantenerse callada. A fin de cuentas, las palabras habían salido de su boca cuando la creía dormida... pero no decir nada se sentía como mentirse a ella misma.

Él la besó el hombro —más bien, lo rozó con sus labios—, parecieron hacer nido en ese punto de inflexión adunco donde pasaba a ser cuello. La estrechó contra su pecho, y Jyn podía sentir la tibieza embriagadora de su pecho en su espalda, la calidez que la arrullaba de vuelta a la nebulosidad del sueño de la que ese murmullo la había arrancado de improviso.

Quizás fue por el aleteo en su estómago, o el corazón latiéndole en los oídos, o la sonrisa que le tiraba las mejillas (o todo eso junto) que no pudo saber con exactitud cuando ocurrió. Bien pudieron haber sido minutos o segundos, pero ella lo sintió como si hubiera ocurrido al instante siguiente. La escasa tensión de la conciencia se evaporó, su brazo laxo rodeándola. Un abrazo calmo, su respiración serena haciéndole cosquillas.

Jyn dejó que sus dedos rumbearan libres sobre la palma de su mano. Él se removió en sueños, farfullando algo en un susurro enterró el rostro en su pelo. Jyn fue incapaz de evitar que la sonrisa le cruzara de oreja a oreja.

Tocó sus nudillos.

—Yo también te quiero —le susurró al silencio.

Esperaba que, en un futuro no muy lejano, pudiera susurrar lo mismo contra los labios de Cassian. Esperaba que, en un futuro no muy lejano, la segunda palabra que escapase de sus labios fuese otro verbo. Uno mucho más profundo, enraizado en el sentimiento aún oculto en los latidos de su corazón.

 


End file.
